Winter's blood
by Kindred01
Summary: In the being was Jack and his vampire Lord Pitch, then there is Bunnymund North's Werewolf Warrior
1. Jackson to Jack

_**(Hey guys sooo listen up I have this new idea for a story and this is the beginning of this story I am going to write about how Jack becomes Pitch assassin and how Bunnymund becomes North's warrior, there are pit's on my DA account I am called Darksidermonents and just lookout for them I am hoping to do more pic's of the others to many thanks Kindred)**_

Chapter 1: Jackson to Jack

The dark hair man towered over the small brown hair boy. He grinned, his fangs glinting in the moon light. The boy had no shoes on and his feet were cut and sore from running. Screams could be heard from others in the nearby village. The fire of the torch caught the boy's fear and it made the vampire smiled. "What do we have here gentlemen, a lost little boy." He grinned, the other vampires with body armor on chuckled.

"What do you want to do with him Lord Night, should we put him with the other cattle?" asked one guard, his eyes burning red behind his smoke black mask.

"No, this one will be turned." He said jumping down from his horse and walked over to the teen.

The boy eyes widened and tried to scurry back. The vampire Lord pulls out a whip and strikes it at the teen hitting him on the face.

"GAH!" the boy cried out as he rolled to the side, holding his face.

"Now now Jackson, this will never do, you shouldn't fear death...but you are mortal after all and all mortals fear death, but that won't bother you anymore."

He grabbed the poor mortal teen by his throat and pulls him up onto his feet and stood looking at him. A small old brown cloak that covered his shoulder was torn off. "No more of these rags." He said as the rest of his clothes were torn off him.

"N…No please st…stop!" Jackson cried out as he tried to cover his naked cold body.

Tears were running down his face as fear took over him. The vampire pulled the boy closer to his body, he used his hands and rubbed the teen's chest, watching small puffs of hot air come out of his mouth. He smiled at the lithe body. He smiled even more and turns the boy's head, exposing his neck. The vampire licked the length of his neck and took a deep breath of his scent.

"Shhhh don't worry, you will not remember a thing." He whispered, he held onto the teen's arm tightly and sunk his fangs into the teen's smooth skin.

The brunette eyes widened and he let out a silent scream, tears flooded his eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn't get any air into his lungs, his finger nails buried into the vampire's arms. Soon he couldn't hold on to him anymore. He started to feel weak, his eyes lids became heavy and he let himself become limp, he felt so cold that he was shaking.

Pulling his teeth out of the teen's neck he looks down at the half unconscious boy. He smirks as he licks his mouth. He could hear the lost boy's heart beat slowing, taking his wrist he bit down and let his blood fill Jackson's open mouth. "That's it Jackson, drink." He whispered.

He watched the boy drink and then the long cold hand wrapped around the vampire's wrist and carried on drinking. He smiled and once the wound healed he pulled his arm away.

"My Lord, Lord Sandman is on his way." The guard told him.

"Damn! Tell the others to get the cattle out of here, we're done." He picked up the boy and got back on his horse and disappeared from Sit.

Jackson rubs his face against the cool silk sheet on the bed. "Uhmmm." He moaned softly.

He felt himself waking up; his body stretched and clicked in places as he open his eyes. It took a couple of seconds for his new eyes to focus on the room. He gasped at the beautiful decorated room. "Wow." he gasped.

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up on wobbly legs. "Whoa!" he yelped.

He sat and moved over to the bed then the dresser. He placed his hands on the dark wood. Blinking at his pale hands he then looked up into the mirror. He didn't recognize the boy looking back at him.

His hair was pure white and his eyes were a bright, unnatural blue. The door opened behind him and he looked around to see a tall dark hair man looking at him. "I am glad to see you are awake." He said. Jackson tilts his head at him with a blank look as he faced him. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in my home."

"And you are you?" he asked, not caring about how he realized he was naked.

"I am Lord Night but friends call me Pitch. IS the room to your liking?" he asked.

"Very." He said. "Can I ask who am I?" Pitch smiled at the teen and moved in closing the door behind him and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Your name is Jack Frost. You are a vampire and you're one of my sired." He said as he pulled out black trousers and then a black shirt.

"Here put this on." He commanded.

Jack took them and started to pull them on. "And I think this waist coat would look nice." He said handing Jack the waist coat. "Now for some shoes."

"No…I don't want shoes." He said.

"Very well, while your here with me you will learn what powers and abilities you have and how to use them. You will take orders from me and your tutors, you are a new born there will be blood lust problems."

"And why should I do anything you say?!" Jack asked as he looked at the full length mirror at himself.

Pitch moved and stood behind him, wrapping his fingers around Jack's neck and let his lips linger over the fading scars. "I can easily kill you Jack and I can keep all that you are locked up, for I am the only one who knows who you really are." He purred.

Jack's blue eyes widened as he looked at Pitch though the mirror. Pitch smiled as he watched the boy's face. "Now will you behave?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good boy."


	2. E Aster Bunnymund

**E. Aster Bunnymund  
_Hundreds of years before Jack._**

He woke to the sounds of fading screams. He pushed himself up onto his knees trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears which made things hard to hear. When the ringing did stop, the scream that had awoken him was gone and all that was left was silence. There was no crying. No screaming; nothing but the cracking of the burning village. He stood up on shaky legs and ran into the streets looking for any one left alive. He ran into a burning building, calling out names of love ones, praying for a cry back. He fell to the floor with tears in his eyes, everyone was either gone or dead.  
He heard footsteps behind him and his hands turned into fists; looking at a large man with a white beard, "It seems Lord Night has been though here." He said looking at the man on the floor.  
"He took them all," Bunnymund didn't just mean locked up but also dead as well.  
The white hair man looked at Bunnymund and his form. "Yes he did," He tells him. He saw a bite on his shoulder and claw marks from Pitch's wolves. "I believe you are going to be a wolf," He tells him.  
The blue-ish grey-haired man let out a grunt.  
"I can use someone like you, join my clan and you may get your revenge on Lord Night," the bearded man tells him.  
"How would I get my revenge?" Bunnymund growled.  
"In time you will think of something, but for now we should leave and get you warmed up." Bunnymund nodded  
"I will do it, as long as I can rip apart those blood suckers to pieces." He said, the man in the red suit chuckled showing his fangs  
"Be careful; I'm also a blood sucker."

Bunnymund was taken to the vampire's home; in the most coldest place he has ever been to.  
"BLOODY HELL, NORTH!" he cried out as he looked around at the winter wonderland.  
"It's warmer inside," North smiled as he walked inside, once inside Bunnymund saw a cloud of large hairy beasts walking around while carrying large boxes.  
"Please don't tell me I will end up looking like them," he asked. North chuckled deeply and turned around to look at him.  
"No, of course not, these are yetis; they're hard workers," North smiled and led him deeper into his large home. Bunnymund looked at the rich reds that covered the walls, it was either a kings house or a lords.  
"Why would you live out here?" he asked.  
"It's quiet and no one in their right mind would come here."  
"You're right about that."  
North stops at a room and opens the door. "These will be yours from now on, I will give you time to adjust before you train as my warrior," he said.  
The blush-ish grey-haired man nods and walks into the large room to see it had all the comforts of home before turning to look at the vampire. "What about the full moon?"  
"Don't worry, you can spend time with the other wolves, they will help you," he said. "I will have someone bring you food," North called out as he left the new werewolf in his new rooms.  
The pain of what happened to his home made him fall on the bed, holding his side trying not to cry or scream.


	3. Jamie Bennett

**300 hundred years later  
_Jamie_**

When Jack first met Jamie he was alone; the boy was no more than 10 years old. He just had been pushed onto an old pond. The vampire watched as he sat on the icy covered waters holding a tooth in his hand, from where he was in the tree he could see the ice start to crack, weighing up the pros and cons, he decide jump down and save him. Jamie started panicking hearing the ice crack, he was about to move. /i

"Stop don't move," came a voice. Jamie looked around to see a white hair teen move slowly across the ice.  
"P…Please, Mister help me."  
"Shhhh just remain calm," the other teen ordered as he walked over towards him. Jack started to see tears rolling down Jamie's cheeks. "Shhhh it's okay you will be alright, just hold your hands out and take mine," Jack said.  
Jamie nodded reaching out and taking hold of Jack's hand, "Good, now look up into my face and keep looking at me." Jamie did just that, he looked up into Jack's bright blue eyes and he felt calm.

In a blink of an eye Jamie found himself standing on the side of the lake. He blinked a couple of times still holding onto Jack's hand. He looked at where he was standing on the ice, there was a hole where he would have fallen in, he turned back to Jack who was still holding his hand "Are you okay?" he asked. Jamie nodded.  
"T…Thank you Mister."  
"Jack, my name is Jack." He smiled .  
"Jamie Bennett." He said, Jack nods and smiles  
"Bennett.., Bennett.., ah you don't leave far from here." He recalled. The brown hair boy nodded.  
"Why don't you wear shoe?" he asked as they started walking down the path.  
"I can't care for them." He answered.  
"Are you a vampire Jack?" the white hair teen smiled and looked down at Jamie, who was looking up at him.  
"You're a cleaver boy Kiddo." Jamie smiles and shivers, he stops and looks at Jack, the vampire looks back at him, "What is wrong?"  
"Why are you helping me?" Jack shrugged.  
"Because I can." He replied.  
There was a growling sound, followed by a howl and then another one. "Oh no." Jack's eyes widened and he grabbed Jamie, jumped into a tree and hid from sight.  
"Don't make a sound, just hold on to me." Jack tells Jamie as he warped his arms around him. He watched as the wolves ran off towards the town, they blurred passed in growl and snarls.

Jack watched as the wolves attacked the town. He felt bad for the boy who sat in his arms crying from the screams and cries.  
_'300 years and still the same…'_ Jack thought. "Shhhh, I have you Jamie." He said running his pale hand through the brown hair. He wondered what he would do with the boy. Then he wondered if he could sire the boy making his childe. '_I am due for one…_' he thought again. "It's okay Jamie I will make everything okay." He tells him "You won't remember a thing." He looks down at the neck that was being bared to him. Jack closed his eyes. Lowered his mouth to the boy's neck and sunk his teeth into his skin.

Jamie eyes' widen as he let out a cry, trying to pull away from Jack, tears flowing down his face more as the vampire held him tightly while drinking his blood. Once Jack felt the boy become limp, he released his neck and looked down at him. Jamie looked up at him weakly. "I'm sorry Jamie, I am really sorry." He tells him as he bite his own wrist and let the blood drip into Jamie's mouth. Jack kept watching him as he let the boy drink his blood. Jack had turned people before, but he never let them be his childe, but this boy will be his childe. He will look after him and raise him to be a good vampire.

Jack walked through the halls, carrying the small childe in his arms. Many other vampires saw him holding the boy as he walked into his own privet room. Over the 300 years, Jack has altered the room to his liking, snowflakes covered the walls. He placed Jamie on the cool, blue sheets and stood up noticing the pale skin in the light of the room.  
"Is this one to be yours Jack?" came Pitch's voice from the door away .  
"Yes." He answers.  
"About time you had a childe to follow you." Pitch said walking in to see Jamie more, "how will his family cope?"  
Jack let out a dry laugh as he looked at his master, "Like you give a flying monkey about mortal families. The rogue wolf paid his town a visit, I decide to turn Jamie."  
Pitch chuckled and kissed Jack's neck, "You're so sweet." Jack leaned his head back and let a moan leave his lips. Jamie made a noise and Jack felt Pitch leave him alone with his new Childe.


	4. The Assassin and the Warrior

**The Assassin and the Warrior **

It was a standoff, one they had many times before. Jack Frost, Lord Pitch's Assassin and Bunnymund, Lord North's Warrior would clash whenever they met. Jack smirked, watching Bunnymund push himself up to look at Jack. "Bloody Frost bite, what have I done now?" he yelled as he rubbed his shoulder where Jack had thrown an ice shard.  
"One of your so call packs almost killed my childe!" Jack growled.  
"Hold on, how the hell do you know it's one of my packs? There are at least five wolf packs around here!"  
Jack pointed his staff at the blue hair of the wolf's upper arm. "That mark there, is what my Childe saw," he said.  
"I'm the only one with that tattoo mate," Bunnymund growled. "Pitch killed the rest of my clan," he snarled as he ran towards him pinning the white hair vampire to the floor.

Jack looked up at him and growled up at him while he was pinned under the powerful Lycan. He changed on the spot, his body lengthen, fur grew all over him while he stood above Jack. The vampire had seen lycan's change before, but never before had he have one change above him. Jack wasn't too happy about the weird leaking goo all over him, "fucking wolves."  
He growled as he tried to push the wolf off of him, but wasn't having much luck. After the change Bunnymund shook his head and looked down at the vampire under him, giving a snarl. "Oooh boo hoo you have a vampire under you, get off me!" Jack growled again.

Bunnymund lowered his face and sniffed the white hair vampire's neck, licking his cool skin. Jack just laid there watching the wolf sniff his neck and lick his neck. There was a growl and a whimper from the wolf as he pawed at Jack's leather trousers. "Please don't rip them." Jack sighed as he watched Bunnymund move away from him, the white hair vampire sat up and looked at the wolf, seeing the large member waiting for him. "Oooh Bunny, my big, bad wolf wants little old me?" Jack whispered, the wolf growled at him telling him to hurry up or he would rip his clothes off for him.

Later, Jack laid there looking at Bunnymund who was back to his human normal looking self.  
"Why every time we meet we fight and then end up having sex?" The older man asked. Jack shrugged.  
"Because you like to fuck me?" he asked. Amber eyes looked at him and Jack gave him a sweet smile.  
"I want to rip you apart every time I smell your scent; it drives me around the bend Frost bite." Bunnymund said. The vampire cuddled closer and kissed the wolf's chest where he had a frost bite tattoo on him. Jack smiled as he traced the lines.  
"Would you do it?"  
"What?" Bunny asked as he put his hands behind his back.  
"Kill me, would you kill me?"  
"No."  
"Even if North asked you to?"  
"He won't." The lycan said with conviction. Jack tilted his head looking at him .  
"Wouldn't he?" Bunny pulled Jack closer to him and then turned and then around trapping the cheeky vampire under him.  
"Narrr Mate he likes you too much." Jack smiled at him, "would you kill me, if Pitch ordered you to?"  
"It's different for a vampire Bunny." Jack said looking away, "all he needs to do is bite me again and I would forget everything we have."  
"Jack, we don't really have anything, so our Lords know we bump ugly, but that all we have they would never let us live together, well Pitch will never let you leave his side." Jack looked back at Bunnymund and nuzzled his chest, "you still a kid at heart Jack."  
"If I remember who I was, he has to let me go you know." Jack whispered.  
"I know Frost bite, I know."


End file.
